


And the heart, sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating.

by effi



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effi/pseuds/effi
Summary: Asterius does not know what love is.A short reflection on love and tender feelings.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	And the heart, sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating.

Asterius does not know what love is.

  
He has never experienced it in his life. He was secluded in a labyrinth, lost in his miserable thoughts and without even knowing the joy of having affection for someone.

However, things changed after his death. The same man who killed him with fierceness was the one who set him free and thought Asterius was worth of the perfection of Elysium. He will never understand his reasons, but trying to understand what is going on on Theseus’s mind is like fighting a lost battle. He does everything he considers epic and gallant, thinks he is above everyone else but at the same time he wants the Minotaur by his side.

It’s ironic that he is the only one who sees something eroic in him, a beast unworthy of any recognition.

  
Every time he tries to ask Theseus why he still wants to fight by his side, the other just smirks and tells him _they are bound to be together, Asterius!_ and other similar things related to their brotherhood and their extraordinary strength. It’s not that he hasn’t learnt how to read Theseus, but every day he discovers something new about him.

Knowing that he is the only one allowed to make these new discoveries gives him a warm and fuzzy feeling. He does not know what it means, so he just tries not to think about it. But not thinking about Theseus is impossible as he is almost everywhere, and when he is not there, his presence is always with Asterius somehow. He can see him everytime he closes his eyes and he can always hear his boisterous voice in his mind. He should find it irritating, but he doesn’t.

  
Asterius really respects his king, so he can’t say no when he wants to braid his hair (he never has the strenght to deny him anything).

When Theseus runs his hands through his mane, he always compliments the other with a soft smile on his face, humming an unknown tune. Asterius will always cherish these moments in his heart, even if phisically speaking he doesn’t have one anymore.

  
One day they are relaxing near the river Lethe and Theseus is talking about their battles, as always. He has his usual expression on his face, a proud smile and sparkling eyes.

At that moment Asterius notices that his king has dimples and he doesn’t know why he has never noticed them before. They are small, at the corners of his mouth, and they disappear as quickly as they appeared. After a few minutes Theseus smiles again and Asterius is mesmerized by the dimples.

He wants to touch them. So he does, without even realizing it. He should feel embarassed, but the face Theseus makes when his fingers linger on his cheeks and poke them is priceless. At first he seems surprised and his eyes are wide open, but then he smiles a very different smile and his eyes close blissfully. Asterius doesn’t know what is going on, but he doesn’t want to stop, so his fingers keep touching Theseus’s face, finally settling on stroking his blonde hair lightly. He wants to see all his reactions, study all his expressions and memorize them like they are the most precious things in the world.

They end up falling asleep on the grass, but before it Theseus kisses Asterius’s fingers and holds them close to his chest. This time, Asterius is the one who is completely speechless.

  
Maybe he is slowly learning what love is after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to write something about these two...they make me so soft.. and sorry if I made mistakes, but English is not my first language! Thank you for reading!


End file.
